The present invention relates to electronic modules, and more specifically to supplying electrical power to electronic modules.
Printed circuit boards provide a structure on which to integrate various electronic components. The integration may be both structural and electrical. That is, a printed circuit board may provide a common base by which to physically couple electronic components and provide a manner in which to electrically couple two or more of them. Physical coupling may, for example, take place through coupling electronic components to the printed circuit board by pin sockets and/or soldering. Electrical coupling between electronic components coupled to a printed circuit board may, for example, take place through conductive traces on or in the printed circuit board.
A printed circuit board may also include planes for providing common electrical coupling between components. The commons planes may, for example, be used for power, ground, and signaling. For a printed circuit board having electronic components that operate in different power domains, a number of planes may be included. Other solutions may involve the use of bus bars to provide power for an electronic component.